1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved common mode choke applied in high speed signal transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,790 issued on Jul. 19, 2005 discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing, a terminal module and a shielding shell attached to the insulative housing. The terminal module comprises a daughter board, a plurality of mating terminals mounted on a front side of the daughter board, a plurality of mode chokes mounted on a back side of the daughter board and a connecting module assembled to the daughter board. The connecting module includes a base portion, a plurality of connecting terminals mounted on the base portion and electrically connected with the mode chokes via a plurality of circuit traces. The mode choke has an annular magnetic core and a plurality of magnetic wires manually wound around the magnetic core.
It is hard to achieve automatic SMT (Surface-mount technology), since the magnetic wires are needed to be manually wound around the magnetic core.
Hence, an electrical connector having improved common mode choke is highly desired.